


Mama

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [21]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: The end of Season 16 Episode 23: Surrendering NoahWhen Amanda and Nick get to the apartment.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260584
Kudos: 5





	Mama

You look amazing by the way,'

Amanda brushes Liv's hand slightly as she passes.

'What?'

'You two make a cute couple,'

Liv opens mouth to say something.

'You don't have to deny it Amanda told me,'

'Why?'

'Just...because of reasons, it doesn't matter,'

Nick tells Olivia he's retiring.

'Mama,'

'Oh,'

Liv laughs.

'That's his new favourite word...he calls everyone that,'

'That's funny he doesn't call me that,' 

'Well he remembers your name doesn't he,' replies Amanda

Lucy stares at her for a second.

Amanda smiles back at her.

Nick turns to Liv with a smile. 

'Don't worry your secret is safe with me,'


End file.
